wolfbloodfandomcom-20200223-history
Ancient Grudge
Ancient Grudge is the fifth episode of the second series of CBBC's show, Wolfblood which aired on 23 September 2013. Summary Alric returns with an ultimatum for Jana, while Rhydian has an important choice to make. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD As the episode begin Jana meets Alric in the woods and we learn that she wasn't thrown out by him, instead she had to convince Rhydian to return to the pack; he tells her that they had to move out at night and that the pack is beginning to question his authority so she has to hurry up. In the meantime at school the class is at a judo lesson, when Jana arrives late she asks to Rhydian to follow herso that they could speak in private, making Maddy suspicious; she then tells him that she misses their pack and tries to convince him that if they return, Alric will forgive them but he disagrees. As everyone walks out Shannon and Tom are talking and we learn that she is still obsessed with Dolhdrenc while Maddy wonders about what is going on between Rhydian and Jana; finally Jana tells Rhydian that she met his father and she had to go back with or without him and if he doesn't go with her they will never see each other never again. During art lesson Maddy asks Jana if there is any problem but Jana tells her to mind her own business, and as she questions Rhydian about he tells her that Jana misses, the wilderness without convincing her. Jana then walks away towards the woods but in the same time Shannon goes to her caravan looking for more Dolhdrenc. Jana meets her father once again and tells him that Rhydian is not coming with them, but Alric tells her that the pack wants to punish Rhydian and he can no longer protect him, suddenly he realizes Shannon is inside the rouloute and he assumes she is spying on them, but Jana convinces him to let her be and they both walk away; as they are walking Jana tells him he has to control the pack but he replies that they trust him no longer and that Rhydian has to come back and to swear submission to him, then Jana tells him that if Rhydian will do that as she witnesses it they can return without him. In the same time Shannon catches up with Tom and Maddy and tell them she saw Alric talking with Jana; meanwhile Jana is trying to convince Rhydian about her plan, stating that the pack is looking for retribution and that Maddy and her family, Tom and Shannon will be at danger, when Maddy reaches them and asks her about Alric return so Rhydian tells her the truth and as she tries to convince him to not trust Alric, he says the decision is up to him. At the end of schooltime the gang reunite and Rhydian reveals he will do as Jana asked him so that everyone will be safe, however Maddy still not trustes Alric. Jana and Rhydian walk in the woods and meet Alric, then Rhydian swears submission to him, but suddenly Aran appears from behind a tree and throws a net on him and Alric tells to Jana that the pack is uprising and to gain back their trust he has to punish Rhydian with death. Unexpectedly Maddy appears charging at Aran and knocking him to the ground, while Tom and Shannon free Rhydian and trap Aran with the net; Maddy and Alric wolfout but as they are circling around even Jana and Rhydian turn to wolves and join her. Alric realizes he can't beat them so he turn back to human and goes away with Aran after disowning Jana, leaving her traumatized. Finally the next day as Rhydian and Maddy are returning to her house Maddy's parents tell them Rhydian has to go back with the Vaughan. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Wolfblood